


Stan błogosJAJOny

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Silverstream i jej mąż, Gallus, wkrótce zostaną rodzicami! Wszyscy wprost rozpływają się nad ich jajkiem.No… prawie wszyscy.
Relationships: Gallus/Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Stan błogosJAJOny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Eggspecting!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537424) by Jay Bear v2. 



> Historia rozgrywa się kilka lat po tym, jak Młoda Szóstka ukończyła Szkołę Przyjaźni i (mniej więcej) rozeszła się w różne strony.
> 
>  **Tłumaczenie:** Zodiak (gościnnie)  
>  **Korekta i prereading:** Cahan (gościnnie), Rarity (gościnnie), Midday Shine

Silverstream jeszcze nigdy nie miała tak błogiej pobudki. Leżała na gnieździe zrobionym z miękkiego siana, jasnoróżowych piór i jaskrawoniebieskiej sierści, urządzonym w przerobionym specjalnie w tym celu gabinecie. Zza żaluzji dostrzegała słoneczny blask. Gallus leżał obok, obejmując ją, wtulając dziób w tył jej głowy i każdym oddechem wywołując ciarki.

Oparła się pokusie, żeby obudzić go łaskotaniem, dziś zasługiwał na solidny wypoczynek. Nikt na górze Aris nie miał tak ciężkiej nocy jak jej mąż.

No, nikt poza Silverstream.

Tuliła ich nowe, piękne jajo, tak ciepłe w dotyku. Było usiane beżowymi plamkami, które tworzyły na podłużnej, złotej skorupce fantazyjne kształty, przywodzące na myśl galaktyki. Wydawało jej się takie niewielkie, choć w rzeczywistości rozmiarem dorównywało kokosowi. A jak pachniało! Niczym świeżo upieczony chleb i morze o świcie, tworzące razem intensywną woń. Kochała to jajo najbardziej na świecie.

Zaraz obok swojego męża. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła łaskotać go po mostku, aż poczuła, jak rusza nogami.

– Eń dobry – powiedział, ziewając. – Miałem szalony sen, w którym znosiłaś jajo.

– Twój sen się spełnił!

– Tak się da? – mruknął. – Następnym razem powinienem śnić o wstąpieniu do Wonderbolts.

Parsknęła, szturchając go łokciem, a on tylko mocniej ją przytulił.

Już prawie byli rodzicami! Wkrótce z jaja, które złożyła, wykluje się nowe życie, a wtedy Silverstream zostanie mamą, a Gallus tatą, i razem na nowo odkryją świat.

Myślenie o tym przywołało wspomnienia. Pamiętała, jak jej mama śpiewała kołysanki jaju Terramara. A kiedy się wykluł, Silverstream wzięła sobie rolę starszej siostry do serca i broniła młodszego brata przed łobuzami oraz uczyła, jak unikać patroli Sztormowego Króla. Teraz wspólnie z Gallusem zrobią to samo, pomijając tylko ukrywanie się ze strachu na dnie oceanu.

Poczuła, że gryf zapada ponownie w sen, więc poruszyła się, by go dobudzić.

– Czy to nie cudowne? – spytała.

Gallus się nie odezwał. Zamiast tego położył swoją łapę na jej ramieniu, jakby chciał dotknąć jaja. Silverstream wstrzymała oddech, czekając na kontakt.

Ale wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a Gallus wstał z gniazda i poszedł otworzyć.

Choć wedle królewskich standardów ich apartament w świeżo wybudowanym pałacu na górze Aris można było nazwać skromnym, Silverstream słyszała kroki gryfa idącego przez salon i przedsionek przez pół minuty, zanim zastąpił je dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Gallus wrócił z dwójką gości: doktor Saliną, od wielu lat pełniącą funkcję nadwornej lekarki, oraz nieśmiałym jednorożcem, Felixem Beakiem.

– Jak się ma przyszła mama i jej cudowne jajo? – spytała doktor Salina, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

– Świetnie! – Tym razem Silverstream musiała oprzeć się pokusie, żeby nie pokazać wszystkim jaja, oznajmiając: _To ja to zrobiłam!_ Zamiast tego przesunęła się na skraj gniazda, żeby doktor Salina mogła ją w spokoju zbadać.

W międzyczasie Felix Beak przyglądał się jaju. Był renomowanym gryfologiem z Uniwersytetu Canterlockiego, a wezwany został, kiedy Silverstream i Gallus po raz pierwszy zaczęli myśleć o posiadaniu dzieci. Nikt na górze Aris nie wiedział, czy to w ogóle możliwe, dlatego hipogryfka napisała właśnie do niego. Odpisał niezwłocznie, twierdząc, że owszem, to możliwe, ale nic podobnego nie miało miejsca od setek lat.

– Tak ubarwienie skorupy, jak i gęstość są charakterystyczne dla gryfów – wymamrotał pod nosem – ale rozmiarem bardziej przypomina jajo hipogryfa. – Magią przywołał miarę krawiecką, owinął nią jajo i zapisał coś w notatniku. – Obwód jest typowy dla hipogryfiego jaja. – Następnie powtórzył czynność, tym razem mierząc długość, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Hm…

– „Hm”? – powtórzył Gallus. – Ale takie dobre „hm” czy takie złe „hm”?

Miara krawiecka zniknęła.

– Zauważyłem tylko, że jajo jest nadzwyczajnie długie.

– To najpewniej nic takiego – wtrąciła doktor Salina. – U większości hipogryfek jaja za pierwszym razem są trochę nieproporcjonalne. Ale czasem większe jajo oznacza dwa pisklęta.

– Czyli możemy mieć bliźnięta?! – radośnie pisnęła Silverstream.

– Na razie nie mamy pewności – powiedział Felix Beak. – Przez grubość skorupy wynik naświetlania w najlepszym wypadku może być nierozstrzygający.

– Dowiemy się, kiedy się wykluje – dodała doktor Salina, puszczając oko.

Po zakończonym badaniu Gallus odprowadził gości do drzwi, a Silverstream, rzecz jasna, została z jajem. Wyobrażała sobie, jak po wykluciu ich dziecko albo dzieci(!) będą latać po domu. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby pobawić się z nimi w chowanego, jak kiedyś z Terramarem i rodzicami. Tyle tylko, że szukając, hipogryfka zamierzała porządnie odegrać swoją rolę: _Buu, jestem złą Szkwałową Królową, zaraz was dorwę!_ będzie skrzeczeć najbardziej złowieszczym głosem, jakim tylko zdoła. _Biegnijcie, ile macie sił! I tak nie uciekniecie, wy małe…_

Z rozmarzenia wyrwała ją myśl: jak nazywają się pół hipogryfy, pół gryfy?

Gallus wrócił do gniazda.

– To było… bardzo pomocne – warknął.

– Słucham?

– Ten jednorożec brzmiał, jakby coś było nie tak – powiedział gryf, krzywiąc się. – Może mnie pocałować w sterówki z tym swoim „nadzwyczajnie długim”.

– Nie masz sterówek, głupku – powiedziała Silverstream, ale na wszelki wypadek rzuciła okiem. Nic, ten sam cudny tyłek co zwykle. – Chodź tu, ty wielki Puszku, i pomóż mi ogrzać jajo. – Hipogryfka poklepała gniazdo obok siebie.

Zawahał się na moment. Może przez uwagi Felixa Beaka, może przez zaduch w pomieszczeniu. Tak czy siak, zanim Gallus mógł się ruszyć, znowu odezwało się pukanie do drzwi i gryf poszedł je otworzyć. Silverstream usłyszała głos Terramara.

– Przyszły wujek przyszedł!

– I przyszli dziadkowie! – rozbrzmiał głos jej taty.

Wkrótce w środku znajdowała się cała najbliższa rodzina Silverstream. Gallus został przy drzwiach do pokoju z gniazdem, ale nie ocaliło go to od nawału uścisków, jaki na niego spadł. Kiedy tylko skończył z córką, ojciec hipogryfki przytulił zięcia. Gryf zesztywniał i zrobił wielkie oczy, jak zwykle w takich momentach.

– To ja to zrobiłam! – wyszeptała mamie do ucha Silverstream.

– I jakie to piękne! – Starsza hipogryfka puściła córkę i pogładziła jajo. – Moja perełko, już je kocham!

Silverstream pisnęła cicho.

– Zeszłej nocy wysłano posłów do innych królestw – oznajmiła jej matka oficjalnym tonem. – Dostaliśmy już odpowiedzi z Królestwa Podmieńców i Equestrii. Król Thorax oraz księżniczki Celestia i Luna wyrażają wielką radość z tych wspaniałych wieści. Celestia ponadto obiecała, że niezwłocznie przekażą wiadomość do Ponyville.

Czyli wkrótce powinien odezwać się Sandbar!

– A co ze Skystar i ciocią Novo?

Obie kilka dni wcześniej wyruszyły do Królestwa Podmieńców.

– Księżniczka Skystar wróci na górę Aris jutro. – Oczy starszej hipogryfki błysnęły, choć ton jej głosu pozostał taki sam. – A razem z nią Młodsza Zastępczyni Kronikarza.

– To przecież Ocellus! – ucieszyła się Silverstream. – Ocellus przyjedzie!

Jej mama streściła wieści z innych krain. Posłowie zapewne nie dotarli jeszcze do Smoczych Ziem, a wiosenna śnieżyca utrudniła lot do Yakyakistanu, więc na Yonę i Smolder będzie trzeba jeszcze poczekać.

Silverstream to nie przeszkadzało. Zewsząd otaczali ją bliscy, a wkrótce miało się ich pojawić jeszcze więcej. Ten dzień zapowiadał się jako jeden z najszczęśliwszych w jej życiu i nic nie mogło tego popsuć.

*

Popołudniowe promienie słońca upstrzyły jajo kajmakiem i karmelem, orzechem laskowym i migdałem, pomarańczą i dynią, czekoladą i kawą z masą mleka i cukru.

Rodzice Silverstream i Terramar wyszli godzinę temu, obiecując wrócić nazajutrz. Małżeństwo zostało samo, by odpocząć. Hipogryfka czuwała przy jaju, podczas gdy Gallus drzemał na środku pokoju. Teraz już nie spał, leżał tylko. Nagle machnął ogonem.

– Będą częścią rodziny królewskiej, prawda? – spytał.

– Nasze dzieci? Tak, głupolu. Tak to działa, kiedy twoją ciotką jest królowa.

Kolejne machnięcie. 

– Kiedy twoja mama zaczęła mówić o wizycie królowej Novo i księżniczki Skystar, przypomniałem sobie, że to twoje krewne. Czy to nie głupie?

– Pewnie, że nie. Ja bez przerwy zapominam, że jestem członkinią rodziny królewskiej. Ty pewnie też.

Gallus zerwał się z miejsca. Widocznie zapomniał też, że przez małżeństwo z siostrzenicą królowej sam też został członkiem rodziny królewskiej.

– Ale to straszna presja dla pisklęcia. Królewskie obowiązki, reprezentowanie swojej krainy, zarządzanie państwem i tak dalej.

– Spokojnie, to naprawdę nic takiego. Najgorsze, co może cię spotkać, to namolni paparazzi. 

– Serio?

– Nie, nie – odparła szybko. – Tak tylko głośno myślę.

Jednak w końcu będą musieli o tym porozmawiać. Kilka lat wcześniej jakiś magazyn zatrudnił fotografów, by bez ustanku obserwowali członków rodziny królewskiej. Królową Novo śledziło całe stadko, księżniczkę Skystar tylko dwójka, a jeden wziął sobie za cel mamę Silverstream. Kiedyś, gdy różowa hipogryfka ze swoją kuzynką była na zakupach, jeszcze przed wyjściem za Gallusa, jeden z paparazzi za bardzo zbliżył się do nich. Silverstream naskoczyła na niego i ten uciekł. Poczuła się wtedy bardzo dumna, aż do następnego dnia, kiedy zobaczyła swój rozdziawiony dziób na okładce magazynu.

Jak to się odbije na ich dzieciach? Ślub jej i Gallusa nie przeszedł bez echa, a wieść o wykluciu się ich dziecka szybko się rozniesie. Zostawią ich wtedy w spokoju? A może królewski pół hipogryf, pół gryf (czy jak by go nie nazwać) okaże się zbyt łakomym medialnym kąskiem? 

Pomimo bliskości jaja i męża, Silverstream czuła się sama. Poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

– Usiądziesz ze mną? Gniazdo jest milutkie i przytulne. 

– Strzelam, że wyglądam okropnie – mruknął Gallus. Brudne pióra i kępki zmatowiałego futra wisiały mu na bokach. – Prawdziwy materiał na ojca królewskich piskląt, mówię ci. Powinienem iść się umyć.

– Przecież nikt się już do nas dzisiaj nie wprosi – powiedziała Silverstream, ale jej mąż już wychodził.

Silverstream chciała wstać i rozprostować zdrętwiałe nogi, ale wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że to na pewno paparazzi. Skystar mówiła jej, że czasem udają kurierów albo turystów pytających o drogę. Oczyma wyobraźni hipogryfka zobaczyła całą chmarę, czekającą z aparatami, aż tylko wyjrzy na zewnątrz.

Zawiasy skrzypnęły. 

– Em, jesteś akwizytorem czy coś? – zapytał Gallus.

Silverstream wstrzymała oddech.

– Stary, moje gratulacje! – rozległ się głos Sandbara. – Spike dał mi znać dziś rano i zabrałem się pierwszym pociągiem z Ponyville. Nie wiem jak, ale Pinkie Pie wiedziała już wcześniej i trochę odpłynęła z pieczeniem babeczek. Gdzie je położyć?

Cały lęk zniknął, kiedy Sandbar wszedł, ciągnąc za sobą coś, co brzmiało jak nic innego, a wózek do granic możliwości przeładowany wypiekami. Potem razem z Gallusem weszli do pokoju. Kucyk przytulił Silverstream i powiedział, jak piękne jest ich jajo, natomiast gryf stał z tyłu cały rozpromieniony. Widok tak radosnego męża momentalnie zmiękczył hipogryfce serce. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jej tego brakowało.

*

Wraz upływem czasu zmieniał się zapach jaja i wieczorem zamiast morza przypominał raczej aromat minerałów z domieszką coraz intensywniejszej woni świeżo upieczonego chleba. Silverstream napawała się nim.

Gallus leżał na dywanie pod drzwiami. Język zwisał mu z dzioba, łapy drgały, twarz miała chorobliwie zielony odcień, a pióra na głowie opadły.

– Ugh – jęknął.

Silverstream wiedziała, co czuje. Sandbar zostawił im całe kartony świeżych babeczek prosto z Ponyville i powiedział, że wpadnie następnego dnia pomóc młodemu małżeństwu z resztkami. Jednak zważywszy, ile oboje, a w szczególności gryf, pochłonęli, raczej nie będzie miał wiele do roboty.

Silverstream przekręciła się na plecy, zwracając uwagę Gallusa.

– Dobre te babeczki, co?

– Diabelnie dobre.

– Ile zjadłeś?

– Zjadłem… dużo.

– Czyli ile? Dziesięć? Dwadzieścia?

– Więcej.

– Ile więcej?

Zastanowił się przez moment.

– Jak myślisz, ile babeczek może zjeść gryf, zanim umrze?

– Normalny ze sto. Ale ty pewnie tysiąc! – zaśmiała się.

– Super. Czyli musiałem zjeść tysiąc jeden, bo czuję, jakbym miał zaraz kopnąć w kalendarz.

– O, nieeeee! – krzyknęła, w melodramatycznym geście wyciągając w jego stronę łapy.

– Ostatnim… tchem… chcę… powiedzieć… – wysapał dramatycznie – kocham cię.

– Ja też cię kocham! – lamentowała Silverstream. Chociaż oboje tylko się wygłupiali, to gdy to usłyszała, przeszedł ją dreszcz.

– Pochowaj mnie… z babeczkami… – skrzeknął – żebym mógł… dokończyć je… na tamtym świecie!

Powiedziawszy to, Gallus runął bez ducha.

– Przykro mi, kotku, ale hipogryfy nie grzebią zmarłych. – Silverstream przekręciła się na bok, bez trudu omijając nogami jajo. – Będę musiała zjeść je sama, żeby ulżyć trochę swojemu cierpieniu. Nie wróciłbyś na chwilę do świata żywych, żeby mi je zapakować?

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Gallus wstał na cztery łapy. Jakaś część Silverstream chciała zapomnieć o babeczkach i po prostu go przytulić.

– Tylko wróć szybko. Gniazdo to świetne miejsce na wieczny odpoczynek.

Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

– Wszystko to wydaje się bardzo znajome, wiesz? Pamiętasz, jak nasza szóstka uciekła do tego opuszczonego zamku?

– No pewnie! Sandbar poszedł do Ponyville i przywiózł nam cały wózek babeczek, tak jak dzisiaj!

Gallus ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Myślałem, czy nie powinniśmy zabrać tam piskląt? – powiedział z korytarza.

– Do Ponyville! No jasne! Jesienią powinny być już wystarczająco duże, a Equestria jest wtedy taka piękna. W dodatku nasze stare nauczycielki będą mogły je poznać.

Silverstream usłyszała, jak jej mąż przenosi pudełka z salonu do kuchni.

– Chodziło mi o sam zamek – powiedział. – Zobaczymy, czy też oszaleją na punkcie schodów.

– Ej, pierwszy raz je wtedy widziałam! A poza tym, według _Krótkiej Historii Schodów_ w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr można znaleźć jedne z pierwszych w dziejach przykładów swifthoofiańskiego stylu budowy wang i obudowy stropów. Zachwycałam się architektonicznym dziełem sztuki, nawet o tym nie wiedząc!

– Wiesz, że dałem ci tę książkę dla żartu, prawda?

– Tak… – Mimo to przeczytała ją od deski do deski. – Ale nie ma mowy, żebyśmy zabrali pisklęta do jakiegoś opuszczonego zamku w środku lasu. A jeśli wróciłyby ostrodrzewce?

– Dzieciaki nabrałyby charakteru – prychnął.

– Głupol. Opieka nad pisklętami jest bardzo wymagająca. Pamiętasz Marengo, tę z niebieską grzywą, która sypała kwiaty na naszym ślubie?

W kuchni dało się słyszeć, jak pudło opada z głuchym łupnięciem.

– Co z nią?

– Zajmowałam się nią, kiedy jej rodzice byli na służbie – powiedziała Silverstream. – Jeszcze za czasów, kiedy wszyscy chowaliśmy się w Seaquestrii. Miała straszną alergię na krasnorosty, których było wszędzie pełno, więc musiałam bardzo na nią uważać. Trzy razy sprawdzałam przed gotowaniem dla niej, jak przychodzili jej koledzy, to po kilka razy sprawdzałam, czy ktoś nie przyniósł czegoś z krasnorostami i zabierałam wszystko, co choćby przypominało krasnorosty, kiedy wychodziłyśmy się bawić. Dostałam od jej rodziców tabletki na wypadek, gdyby jednak jakichś dotknęła, ale na szczęście ani razu mi się nie przydały. Ale to było stresujące!

Gallus przestał krzątać się po kuchni.

– Hm – mruknął po chwili. – Przypomina mi to kogoś z Griffonstone.

– Serio?

– Ta. – Z kuchni dobiegał dźwięk składanego kartonu. Gallus wyrzucał puste pudełka. – Był taki jeden gryf, Gerard. Gerard Gigant. Cienki jak patyk, ale za to wyższy od samej księżniczki Celestii. Smarkacze takie jak ja wykonywały dla niego różne zadania. Całkiem nieźle płacił, ale trzeba było się spieszyć. Rano zachowywał się całkiem przyjaźnie jak na gryfa, ale jak ktoś się spóźnił i wrócił do niego po południu, to wypruwał flaki. Po zmroku nawet nie było co przychodzić, nie otwierał drzwi, co oznaczało nici z wypłaty. Nie potrafiłem tego rozgryźć i w końcu przestałem dla niego pracować. Wtedy ktoś opowiedział mi o nim co nieco.

Teraz dało się słyszeć nie składanie, a rozdzieranie kartonów.

– Gerard cierpiał na dolegliwość, przez którą jego stawy były luźne. Kojarzysz, jak niektóre hipogryfy mają podwójne stawy? Przy nim to mały pikuś. Czasem pokazywał, jak wygina szpony aż do nadgarstka. Niby fajnie, ale poza tym miał przerąbane. Miał tak słaby kręgosłup, że jego grzbiet wyginał się w łuk, jeśli stał więcej niż godzinę czy dwie. Właśnie dlatego po południu robił się taki zrzędliwy. Cierpiał.

– To straszne – powiedziała Silverstream. Gallus praktycznie nie mówił o Griffonstone, ale miała nadzieję, że szybko skończy tę historię.

– A to nawet nie jest najgorsze! – Gryf wydawał się niespokojny, mówił coraz szybciej i coraz wyższym głosem. – Ta jego dolegliwość dotykała też zastawek serca. Wywróciła je na lewą stronę. Jakby tylko spróbował wzlecieć, jego serce by nie wytrzymało i spadłby na ziemię martwy. Dlatego wynajmował nas.

Kartony uderzyły w kubeł na śmieci. Potem nastała cisza.

– To takie niesprawiedliwe. Całe życie spędzasz w takim bólu, że pod koniec dnia nie możesz się ruszać, a zwykłe latanie może cię zabić. Ktoś powinien był mu pomóc.

Dźwięk kroków Gallusa rozbrzmiewał coraz bliżej.

– Ale ja tego nie zrobiłem.

Stanął w drzwiach. Przez moment jego spojrzenie nie przypominało kochającego męża i przyszłego ojca. Przez moment patrzył na swoją żonę i jajo wzrokiem chłodniejszym niż najgorsze wichury w Griffonstone.

– Skarbie? – wyszeptała Silverstream.

Zdawał się jej nie słyszeć.

– Skarbie – powtórzyła. – Gallus.

Jego spojrzenie wróciło do normalności.

– Wybacz. Niepotrzebnie kłapię dziobem.

– Nic się nie stało. Chodź tu do mnie. – Poklepała miejsce obok siebie. – Pomóż mi ogrzać nasze jajo. Proszę.

Na ułamek sekundy chłód powrócił i zniknął tak samo szybko.

– Idę się przewietrzyć na balkon – powiedział i przetarł oczy tak, by nie zauważyła. – Zebrać myśli.

*

Wieczorne promienie księżyca zamieniły złote odcienie jaja w mozaikę przepięknych klejnotów. Silverstream nie mogła się napatrzeć na swój cudownie lśniący skarb. Nuciła mu, pewna, że słucha, choć doktor Salina zapewniała, że uszy jej dziecka nie wykształcą się jeszcze przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Trzymając je w szponach, czuła błogi spokój, jednak w końcu musiała je zostawić.

– Mama zaraz wróci, perełko – obiecała.

Gdy wyszła na balkon, owionęło ją wilgotne morskie powietrze. Czuła chłód kafelków w kopytach i pazurach. Dźwięk uderzających o brzeg fal i odległe brzmienie z Harmonicznych Wzgórz komponowały się razem w melancholijny szmer. Zerknęła na niską balustradę, mającą ułatwić komunikację powietrzną, i na bok, gdzie w kącie siedział Gallus.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale on odwrócił wzrok.

– Tak sobie myślałam… – powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Kiedy wspomniałeś o zamku – kontynuowała. – Pomyślałam o tym, ile razem przeszliśmy.

Zaczekała na jakąś odpowiedź, ale gdy ta nie nadeszła, Silverstream mówiła dalej:

– O tych wszystkich zwariowanych rzeczach. Jak wtedy, kiedy Discord poszczuł nas nawiedzonymi obrazami. Albo jak wtedy, kiedy ten naprawdę stary kuc, którego Yona tak lubiła, wyrzucił nas za okno łopatą. Albo jak na drugim roku…

– Lekcja ze Star Swirlem – parsknął Gallus.

– O, rajuśku! – westchnęła. – Rzucił na mnie urok jednominutowej ciszy, który wydłużał się za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałam coś powiedzieć. Gdyby nie Starlight, trwałby tysiąc dwieście księżyców. Strasznie się na mnie uwziął.

– Wcale nie.

– Właśnie że tak! Jak wtedy z Yoną, ona mogła latać, a ty…

Szturchnął ją pazurem.

– Obiecałaś nigdy o tym nie wspominać!

Silverstream zakryła dziób, by przysłonić szeroki uśmiech. Mimo to nie udało jej się powstrzymać natłoku wspomnień o kudłatym Gallusie i jego dużych rogach.

– Byłeś strasznie tulaśnym jakiem.

Oboje zastygli na moment, dwa stworzenia wspominające wszystko, co uczyniło ich przyjaciółmi i nie tylko. W końcu hipogryfka zaczęła chichotać, a gryf zaraz do niej dołączył.

– Poradziliśmy sobie ze wszystkim – dodała Silverstream, zbliżając się do niego. – I nie chodzi mi tylko o te śmieszne przygody. Ale też o zagrożenia pokroju Cozy Glow. Kiedy wspominam, jak ją powstrzymaliśmy, dwie rzeczy w szczególności przychodzą mi na myśl. Pierwsza, to jak bardzo dzielny byłeś.

Zadrżał i owinął ogon dookoła swoich lwich łap. Nie tego się spodziewała, ale to nie był problem. W końcu zwróciła jego uwagę i to się liczyło.

– A druga, to jak wygraliśmy. Nie dlatego, że byliśmy silniejsi, szybsi czy mądrzejsi, ale dlatego, że mieliśmy magię przyjaźni…

Przerwała, widząc jego skrzywioną minę.

– Powiedziałam coś nie tak?

– Nie.

– Więc o co chodzi?

Gallus westchnął głęboko.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ta właśnie magia przyjaźni zamknęła mnie raz w kurczącej się jamie pod szkołą?

– Och – powiedziała, przypominając sobie test, którym poddało ich Drzewo Harmonii.

– Taki tam najstraszniejszy moment w moim życiu – parsknął. – Nic wielkiego.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był przerażony. – Kiedy wspomnieniami wracała do tamtego dnia, nie czuła nic poza przyjemnym ciepłem. – Pamiętam za to, jak pokazałeś mi, jak być dzielną. Oraz jak po tym zaczęłam się w tobie zakochiwać.

Chyba się zarumienił. Trudno było to stwierdzić przez panujący mrok, ale na pewno się uśmiechnął.

W końcu mogła zrobić to, po co przyszła: powiedzieć mu, że strach przed tak ogromną zmianą w ich życiu to nic złego. Że to wręcz całkowicie normalne. Jednak dzięki magii przyjaźni pokonywali już gorsze przeszkody. Musiała mu to tylko przypomnieć i jej dzielny mąż wróci.

– Wiem, że może się to wydawać straszne, ale magia przyjaźni jest niesamowita. Połączyła nas, pomogła nam ocalić Equestrię i wiem, że pomoże ci przezwyciężyć twój lęk…

– Nie boję się.

Silverstream zawahała się.

– Zacząłeś zachowywać się tak dziwnie po tym, jak opowiedziałeś mi o Gerardzie.

Naprawdę? Niczego nie zdradzał… A może jednak, przynajmniej troszkę. Wspomnienie o paparazzi chyba go rozdrażniło, no i rano niepewnie przyszedł do niej do gniazda. A wszystko po wizycie doktor Saliny oraz Felixa Beaka i zmierzeniu jaja.

– To ten jednorożec cię zmartwił? Doktor Salina mówi, że duże jajo to prawdopodobnie nic takiego. Że to może nawet dobrze!

– To nie przez niego. Nie do końca. – Przeszedł go dreszcz. – Wszyscy są zachwyceni naszym jajem. Salina, twoi krewni, Sandbar. Nawet księżniczki i król Thorax wysłali listy.

– Bo wszyscy kochają nasze jajo! Czy to nie cudowne?

– Niby tak, ale wydaje mi się, że jedynymi osobami, które nie rozpływają się nad tym jajem, są Felix i… – Gallus się skrzywił.

– I kto?

Jego milczenie wywołało chaos w jej głowie. O kogo mogło mu chodzić? Już wymienił doktor Salinę, Terramara, jej rodziców, Sandbara i każdego, kto do nich napisał. Nawet Felixa Beaka. Dosłownie wszystkich z wyjątkiem jej i…

– Gallus – powiedziała powoli – czy ty kochasz nasze jajo?

Odsunął się od niej i wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł znaczyć _nie_ _wiem_ , ale równie dobrze mogło to być _nie_.

Łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach.

– To nasze dzieci. Tata musi kochać swoje dzieci.

– To może… – Przełknął ślinę. – To może nie umiem być tatą.

Jedyne, co przyszło jej na myśl, to to, że Gallus powiedział najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógł: bezceremonialne zignorowanie swojej rodziny, swoich obowiązków i swojej miłości. Zaparło jej dech w piersi.

Wtedy pomyślała o Terramarze. Pamiętała, jak wyrastał z pisklęcia na przyszłego wujka i jak ona i jej rodzice byli tym podekscytowani. Pamiętała, jak podczas odwiedzin u Skystar i cioci Novo uczyła się o łączeniu obowiązków rodzica i władcy. Pamiętała swoją opiekę nad Marengo i jak cała odpowiedzialność za nią ciążyła na niej samej. Zrozumiała, że jej rodzina to sieć miłości, z której nic nie mogło jej wyrwać.

Za to Gallus dorastał samotnie w Griffonstone. Nigdy nie był niczyim synem, nigdy nie zaznał bezwarunkowej miłości, więc skąd mógł wiedzieć cokolwiek o ojcostwie? Przed ślubem z Silverstream nie miał nikogo.

Ale teraz był jej mężem, a to zmieniało wszystko.

Rzuciła się na niego i otoczyła mocno łapami i skrzydłami, wtulając dziób w puch na jego karku.

– To masz szczęście, bo znam kogoś, kto cię nauczy!

– Co ty…

Nie dała mu skończyć, zamiast tego podniosła na trzy nogi.

– Dwójka najlepszych rodziców na świecie mieszka tu, na górze Aris, i przychodzą do nas jutro!

– Co… Jak…?

– Wkrótce zostaną dziadkami – powiedziała, ciągnąc go za szpony przez salon. – I wrócą, żeby odwiedzić swoją córkę, jajo, z którego wyklują się ich wnuczęta…

– Och.

– I swojego kochanego zięcia.

Gallus potknął się, ale Silverstream nie pozwoliła mu upaść. W oczach błyszczały mu łzy.

– Będzie ciężko – powiedziała, kiedy przechodzili przez korytarz – bo zaczynasz od zera. I wiem, że to wszystko może się wydawać przytłaczające. To dla ciebie zupełnie nowy świat i dopiero uczysz się podstaw, jak ja, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam schody! Obiecuję pomóc ci, jak tylko umiem, i obiecuję, że zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Dzisiaj wystarczy, jeśli pomożesz mi je ogrzać.

Puściła go, kiedy dotarli do gniazda. Gallus zerknął do środka, potem na nią, a potem znowu do środka. Nie poganiała go, nawet pomimo ogromnej ochoty, by go za sobą pociągnąć. Dla niego to był wybór. Taki, którego być może będzie musiał dokonywać przez długi czas. Ale jeśli będzie potrafił dokonać go dziś, być może da radę to powtórzyć, aż stanie się to dla niego tak naturalne, jak dla niej. 

Niepewnym krokiem Gallus podszedł do gniazda. Przyjrzał mu się, a następnie wszedł na nie ruchem tak delikatnym, jakiego Silverstream jeszcze u niego nie widziała. Ułożył się tak, że jego lwie łapy spoczywały za jajem, a sam wygiął się w łuk, by je otoczyć, ale go nie dotknąć. 

Zerknął na Silverstream, która posłała mu zachęcające spojrzenie. W końcu gryf delikatnym ruchem zbliżył się do jaja.

– Wiesz, jest naprawdę bardzo ładne.

Gallus jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przystojny.

Silverstream wzleciała i ułożyła się w takiej samej pozycji, co jej mąż, jednocześnie chwytając jego łapy w swoje własne.

– Wiedziałam, że dasz radę.

– E, tam, to było proste – powiedział z półuśmiechem, choć lekko drżący głos zdradzał jego prawdziwy stan. – Jestem gotowy na coś trudniejszego.

Uniosła brew.

– Czyżby? No to może taka zagadka: jak będziemy nazywać pół gryfy, pół hipogryfy?

Gallus zastanowił się przez moment.

– Dobra, oba mają „gryf” w nazwie, tak?

Przytaknęła.

– Jedno kończy się na „gryf”, a drugie… no, jest gryfem. Ale czasem używa się też określenia gryfon, więc… Chyba mam odpowiedź.

Silverstream zmarszczyła brwi. Hipo _gryf_ ? _Gryf_ on?

Gallus odkaszlnął.

– A brzmi ona: hipogryfon…

Wtedy znienacka ją olśniło.

– Gryfogryf!

– Co?

– Gryfogryf! – oznajmiła, wtulając się w szpony Gallusa. – Będziemy je nazywać gryfogryfami.

– Brzmi nieźle – zaśmiał się, dotykając jej dzioba własnym. – Będą naszymi małymi gryfogryfami.


End file.
